the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
KM-15
KM-15 (2081-2104) was a human male who served as a Knight of Meyer. He was considered one of the group's best troopers before he deserted to join the Team of Terror in their struggle against the Knights of Meyer. Biography Early life The boy who would become KM-15 was taken as a child from his family to serve the Knights of Meyer. Indeed, KM-15 had been too young to even remember who his family was. The child received the designation KM-15 and was made a Knight of Meyer, a military junta that continued the ideals of the fallen NoHeads in the decades after the Second Cold War. KM-15 served under Captain Photon and, as a cadet, alongside fellow troopers KM-29, KM-3, and KM-8. KM-15 was seen by his comrades and superiors as an ideal Knight of Meyer, and consistently scored top marks as a cadet. Under the Knights of Meyer Attack on the Team of Terror During his time as a cadet, KM-15 and his fellow troopers underwent a training simulation in which they assaulted a Team of Terror bunker, with the intention of destroying a heavy cannon manned by Team of Terror members. During their advance on the bunker, KM-8 fell behind — a common occurrence — and KM-15 intended to rescue him. Over the objections of KM-3 and KM-29, who wanted to complete their objective and felt that rescuing KM-8 would lead the Team of Terror to take them all out, KM-15 insisted they rescue their fellow soldier. KM-15 sent KM-3 and KM-27 in different directions in order to divide the Terror Team's attention, while KM-15 himself went for KM-8 and successfully rescued him. Though KM-29 and KM-3 were pinned down, their diversion gave KM-15 a clear path into the Team of Terror bunker, into which he threw a grenade and destroyed the cannon before the Team of Terror could react to his attack. The simulation was monitored by Captain Photon and George. After the training session ended, Photon spoke to the troopers and told them that their performance was adequate. Each was given a review of their performance, with KM-15 being commended on his kill rate and the completion of his objective. She further said that his fellow soldiers should follow his example. The other troopers were dismissed, but KM-15 was ordered to stay so Photon could question why he rescued KM-8, as it was not the first time KM-15 had to help him. Photon ordered him to stop, as she said the Knights of Meyer were only as strong as its weakest link. Rather than fixing the problem, Photon said he was allowing it to persist and weaken the group. Photon sensed hesitation on his part, but he assured her that he would stop helping KM-8. Mission to the Colony Following this incident, KM-15 and his fellow troopers were deployed to a mining colony in a field. Captain Photon informed the Knights of Meyer there that the purpose of their visit was to 'restore order' after Team of Terror agents had allegedly infiltrated the mining operations, sabotaged equipment and created dissent among the miners there. In reality, the miners had staged a strike to protest the harsh working conditions. Upon arrival, Captain Photon took KM-15's unit to a room of negotiators. Captain Photon then gave the order that the troopers execute the negotiators. KM-15 aimed his rifle at a negotiator, yet couldn't bring himself to shoot — KM-8 attacked the negotiator instead. Upon returning from the mining colony, KM-15 and his fellow troopers were officially recognized as full-fledged Knights of Meyer. Captain Photon decided that KM-15 ought to be deployed in an upcoming battle in Palmyra, thinking that he would understand what it meant to be a Knight of Meyer and fight back when brought face-to-face with those attacking him back. Physical description During his time with the Knights of Meyer, KM-15 wore the standard-issue armor. Curiously, he was wearing a jacket and green T-shirt when Master Intelligence witnessed the former's demise in a vision. This may have been a color alliteration to Master Intelligence's mind, and not KM-15's actual clothing at the time. Personality and traits While in service to the Knights of Meyer, KM-15 was seen by his training cadre and his fellow soldiers as one of the best Knights of Meyer that the organization had to offer. His instructors saw him as loyal to the Knights of Meyer, as well as dutiful, brave, intelligent, and possessing the strength necessary to be a great Knight. KM-15 was trained to believe that the Team of Terror was depraved and that the Knights of Meyer were necessary to bring law to a lawless nation, and everything he had seen of the world was filtered through his training; the Knights of Meyer showed him only what they wanted him to see, but he did not doubt its truth. Nonetheless, though as a cadet he was eager to be deployed and see the world so he could serve the Knights of Meyer and the Dark Flame, he was plagued by doubt. That doubt came to a head in Palmyra, when he refused to fire on the townspeople and deserted from the Knights of Meyer. Despite his training and education by the Knights of Meyer, KM-15 had a good heart and empathy for others. He was also protective of those he cared about. He risked jeopardizing a training mission in order to save KM-8, and he was especially determined to ensure nothing happened to Britney Grover during the airport passage. Talents and abilities As a Knight of Meyer, KM-15 consistently scored top marks in his training and was seen as someone who could become an ideal Knight. His Knight of Meyer training made him an effective marksman with a high kill rate. He was able to hold his own against a Knight with a riot baton, and despite being defeated, managed to inflict a shoulder wound on the more experienced trooper. Behind the scenes Curiously, KM-15 was wearing a jacket and green T-shirt when Master Intelligence witnessed the former's demise in a vision. This may have been a color alliteration to Master Intelligence's mind, and not KM-15's actual clothing at the time. Appearances * * * Category:Knights of Meyer Category:Shadow War casualties Category:2104 deaths Category:Fobbles Category:Knight of Meyer defectors Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Killed by Thomas Meyer Category:Deaths by lightning Category:2081 births Category:Heroes Category:Lightning victims Category:Unmarried individuals